main_street_electrical_paradefandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights (Transcript)
Here is the transcript to what the characters say. So-far, only the english ones will be displayed. Opening Window Blue Fairy * Blue Fairy: Welcome, Welcome! * Blue Fairy: Hello there, have you been a good little boy? * Blue Fairy: Oh my! What a magical evening. * Blue Fairy: Look at all the beautiful lights. Knights of Lights (The Knights don't speak) Dreamlights Train (Mickey, Minnie and Goofy officially speak Japanese, but here is a fan made translation of what they would say.) * Mickey: '''Hiya pals! Good to see ya! * '''Minnie: Yes! It sure is such a beautiful sight. * Goofy: '''Yup, Minnie, sure is lovely! A-hyuck! * '''Minnie: '''Those lights are really taking my breath away! * '''Mickey: Welcome to Tokyo Disneyland! Ha-ha! * Goofy: '''Gawrsh, I'm sure enjoying my time here! A-hyuck-hyuck-hyuck!! * '''Minnie: '''How sweet, Mickey... * '''Mickey: Hope you're ready to enjoy some Dreamlights! * Goofy: '''Just like magic! A-hyuck! (Mickey and Minnie laugh) Alice in Wonderland * '''Alice: '''Hello everyone. Oh my, what a magical evening. * '''Alice: This is such a wonderful place, don't you agree? * Alice: Oh, that was lovely. How very curious. Why today is my Unbirthday! and yours, and yours! * Alice: Hello everyone. In my world of dreams, flowers and humans talk like humans, of course cats do also. Disney Fairies * Tinker Bell: It's so beautiful. (spark flies) Did you see that? * One of the fairies: Yes, of course. * One of the fairies: What's happening? * Tinker Bell: (laughs) It's a gift from the minister of winter. * One of the fairies: It's so exciting! * Tinker Bell: Hi there, great to see you! Hi there! (laughs) * Tinker Bell: What kind of season is it this time round? * One of the fairies: A season of flowers! * One of the fairies:' '''A Season of animals! * '''Tinker Bell': Flitteriffic! (the fairies laugh) Pete's Dragon * Pete: Hi there! Welcome to Tokyo Disneyland! I'm Pete, and this is my friend Elliot. * Pete: You're funny! * Pete: See Elliot, there are lots of friends here. Isn't this fun? * Pete: This is great! Don't you think Elliot? * Pete: Smile Elliot! Say hello to our friends! * Elliot: (sounds) * Pete: Oh come on Elliot, don't be shy. * Elliot: (sounds) * Pete: Ha Elliot, you're silly. Peter Pan * Peter Pan: Just think happy thoughts, and you'll be flyin' in no time! * Captain Hook: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS PAN! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO! HA HA! (Screaming, then fudding) * Wendy: Oh, how beautiful! * Peter Pan: Wow! * Mr Smee: How lovely (!) * Wendy: Huh? Tinker Bell! * Peter Pan: Pixie Dust! come on! Of we go to Never Land! * Peter Pan: Come on Hook! This time you've gone too far! * Captain Hook: I've got you'all! (Peter Pan Laughs) Arrgh! * Peter Pan: You've missed me Captain! (Sounds coming from Hook and Pan) * Captain Hook: Woaahhhhhhhhhh!!! FIRE! * Wendy: Oh No! (Peter Pan Laughs) Look Out! (More sounds from Pan, Wendy and Hook) * Peter Pan: Uh oh! * Captain Hook: Wahahahhhaaaaa! (More fighting sounds) * Peter Pan: We did it! Toy Story 3 (Woody, Buzz and Jessie speak Japanese) Aladdin Genie (Sings and Speaks in Japanese) Aladdin and Jasmine * Aladdin: Good evening everyone! * Princess Jasmine: Good evening, and welcome to Agrabah. * Aladdin: Tonight, is an incredible night. * Princess Jasmine: Yes, very very romantic! * Aladdin: Look Jasmine, the city's glowing. * Princess Jasmine: Oh Aladdin, it's so beautiful. * Princess Jasmine: Hello, so nice to see you. * Aladdin: Hi! How are you? (laughs) Tangled * Rapunzel: Hi, how are you? Nice to see you! * Flynn Rider: Wow! Lookin' good! * Rupunzel: Oh Flynn, it's so beautiful outside! * Flynn Rider: It sure is! I mean come on, do I deliver or what? (Both laugh) Cinderella (No Dialogue) Beauty and the Beast (All Dialogue is in Japanese) Frozen ("Let it Go" plays) * Anna: * Elsa: It's A Small World